Patrick Côté
Patrick '"'The Predator"' Côté' (born February 29, 1980 in Rimouski, Quebec) is a French Canadian mixed martial arts fighter. He currently fights as a middleweight in the Ultimate Fighting Championship and is the TKO Major League MMA middleweight champion. He holds notable wins over Jason MacDonald, Scott Smith, Jason Day, Kendall Grove, Andrew McFedries and Ricardo Almeida. Biography Martial arts background Patrick Côté started his martial arts training in the Canadian Army, where he took up boxing and subsequently added kickboxing and wrestling to his repertoire. He currently studies Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu under Fabio Holanda. Côté served in the army until 2004, when he started training full time. He is currently training at Brazilian Top Team Canada based in Montreal where fellow Brazilian Top Team Canada member and friend, Georges St. Pierre, also trains. The two met while competing in TKO Major League MMA. He also trains Muay Thai with renowned coach Mark DellaGrotte who was a coach on The UFC's reality TV show The Ultimate Fighter 4. Mixed martial arts career Côté began his career in TKO, where he went undefeated with five wins and captured the TKO Light Heavyweight Championship. His big break came after Guy Mezger pulled out of the main event fight with Tito Ortiz at UFC 50 due to injury. Côté, with just four days notice, was set to face Ortiz. Côté lost by unanimous decision but still impressed by not being submitted or knocked out by Ortiz and displaying a toughness and willingness to take the fight on short notice. He did not win at a UFC pay per view until UFC 67. In 2006, Côté joined the competition at The Ultimate Fighter 4 in the middleweight tournament, and finally won his first UFC match (albeit an exhibition match) over Jorge Rivera. He advanced to the semifinals – where he defeated Edwin Dewees – and proceeded to the finale, where he lost by first round submission to Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu fighter Travis Lutter. With the loss to Lutter factored in and none of The Ultimate Fighter exhibition bouts included, Côté's official UFC record fell to 0-4. Côté earned his first win in the UFC at UFC 67, defeating TUF4 teammate Scott Smith by unanimous decision. Cote made a return to TKO during the summer of 2007 to defeat Jason Day for the TKO middleweight title. He returned to the UFC and defeated up and comer and TUF season 3 winner Kendall Grove at UFC 74 by KO (punches) in the first round. Following his UFC 74 victory Côté fought Drew McFedries at UFC Fight Night on January 23rd and won again via a first round TKO after catching McFedries with a counter punch.Côté extended his UFC win streak to Four fights at UFC 86 by defeating Ricardo Almeida via split decision, also earning him an upcoming title shot. Côté is a former TKO Light Heavyweight Champion, and now owns their middleweight championship having beaten Jason Day for the title. He is a King of the Cage Canadian Light Heavyweight Champion (victory over Bill Mahood at KOTC: Anarchy), and the Maximum Fighting Championships World Middleweight Champion (victory over Jason MacDonald at MFC 9 in March 2006). He will face Anderson Silva at UFC 90 for the Middleweight Championship, scheduled for October 25th, 2008. It will be the UFC's first event in Chicago. MMA record Championships *'King of the Cage' :*KOTC Canadian Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) *'Maximum Fighting Championships' :*MFC Middleweight Championship (1 time, current) *'TKO Major League MMA' :*TKO Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*TKO Middleweight Championship (1 time, current) External links * UFC profile Category:Fighters